


Competition

by deprough



Series: 10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition 2016 [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Engagement, F/F, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's bored at work, and her girlfriend brings her breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> 10 days of femslash for Darcyland SFW Edition
> 
> April 20: College/High School (I went with the former)

It was a super-slow day in the LGBTIQA+ Center on campus, and Darcy spun her chair around in a circle again. “Borrrrrrrred,” she sang, filling the empty room with sound. It was around nine in the morning, and most people were still sleeping or trying to stay awake in their first class. She sighed and picked up her phone, thumbing through Facebook idly. 

Someone had tagged her in a post, and she tapped her way over to it. It was a video and nearly all of her friends at the Center had been tagged. Squinting at the preview image, she thought she could make Rod McFeely, the Drag King persona of her friend Rebecca. He was dressed in a smooth tie-and-vest outfit with a fedora holding up Rebecca’s long hair. Darcy watched Rod’s show as he performed  _ Hooked on a Feeling _ , one of his favorite songs. 

It was something that Darcy had seen before and it was shitty quality from being filmed on a phone, but boredom was a terrible thing. So she sat through the entire song with a little smile on her lips. Rod was a good singer; he needed to work on his dance moves but he definitely had talent. _I need to get out to Curlie’s_ _soon_ , she thought, trying to remember the last time she’d been to the LGBT-friendly drag bar. If she couldn’t recall, it was definitely too long.

At the end of the song, Rod altered the lyrics, ending with “ _ I’m hooked on Mori! _ ” The crowd cheered and the person holding the camera turned so that Moira could be seen. The woman waved and whistled, good-naturedly trying to get the filmer to turn their camera back to Rod. Then the drag king called, “Hey, Moira, get up here! Yeah, babe, come on up!”

Laughing and blushing, Rod’s girlfriend allowed herself to be drawn on up stage. When she was in front of him, Rod said, “I know that we’re not supposed to break character but--” With a flourish, Rebecca pulled off her hat and tossed it to the side. “I wanted to do this as Rebecca, not Rod. I’m also an attention whore, so I wanted to do this on Curlie’s stage.”

Then Rebecca went down on one knee, and the crowd started to cheer and scream. Moira’s hands leapt to her mouth as she stared at her girlfriend. Darcy couldn’t hear what Rebecca said over the screams, but it was clear what she was asking. Moira started to cry, her bobbed hair bouncing wildly as she nodded. Rebecca slipped on the engagement ring rose and they embraced.

“Aww,” Darcy said, scrolling down to add her congratulations to the long list already there. 

The door banged open and Jess entered. “Morning sexy,” she purred, leaning down to kiss Darcy. Her long, dark hair fell on either side of Darcy’s face, and for a moment, her world was only the smell of Jess’s shampoo, the smell of her leather coat, and the taste of her lips. “I come bearing pop tarts.”

“Oh, my god, you are my hero,” Darcy gushed, grabbing the box that Jessica offered. “ _ S’mores! _ My beautiful, amazing hero.”

“You know it.” Jessica grinned as Darcy tore into the wrapping and pulled a rectangle pastry out. 

“Uhhhh,” Darcy moaned as she bit into the sweetness. “Oh, god.”

“Keep up that noise and someone’s going to think we’re getting pornographic in here,” Jess laughed.

Darcy snorted, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. “The Christian Student Association is still mad that we’re on the same floor, so I’m honestly not too upset to piss them off a bit.”

Jess laughed and tore into her own pop tart, taking a seat on the floor. “So how’s the early shift going?”

“Ugh, we should just change the hours, because  _ no one _ comes to the Center before eleven.” Darcy rolled her eyes then sat up straight, grabbing her phone again. “Hey, did you see what Rebecca did last night?”

Jessica frowned. “Last night? Wasn’t she at  _ Curlie’s _ ?”

“Yeah, but watch this!” Darcy cued up the video again. Jess watched it, but she didn’t seem to like it as much as Darcy had. She didn’t smile once, her “resting bitch face” -- that Darcy thought was cute as hell -- becoming a deep scowl. “Okay,” Darcy sighed when it was done and Jess was furious, “what’s wrong?”

“Whatcha mean?” Her girlfriend made a poor attempt to play it casual but they’d been dating for three years now, and Darcy was pretty good at reading her. 

“I mean, you’re pissed about something, and it started with that video,” Darcy pointed out. “So spill.”

Jess shook her head stubbornly. “Just give me the pop tart box, okay?”

Darcy started to, only to stop when she heard a rattle. Jessica’s eyes widened, as Darcy thrust her hand into the box, digging past the last foil package to the object in the bottom. “No, wait!” Jess yelped, grabbing the box and trying to pull it away. 

They tussled briefly over the box before it ripped open, dropping a ring in Darcy’s lap. She stared at the gold band with the small stone in shock. Jess snatched it up and shoved it in her pocket, her face bright red. 

“Is that for me?” Darcy asked softly, her heart pounding.

Jess scowled at the floor. “It was stupid,” she mumbled. “A pop tart box. I wanted it to be special.”

“You wanted to ask me to marry you?” Darcy asked, reaching for her girlfriend.

“Yeah,” Jess admitted softly. “I want to spend my life with you.”

“Honey, that  _ is _ special,” Darcy told her. “You don’t need to make a big production out of it. I mean, it is sweet -- pop tarts are our thing. It’s us, and that’s the important thing.”

Jess stared at her a moment then grinned. “Yeah, screw Rebecca showing up the rest of us.”

“And, yes.” Darcy smiled at her. “My answer is yes.”


End file.
